Night camp
by Kuro no Kitsune 2310
Summary: How dare you touch my Naruto without my permission? Iruka popped his knuckles and sent piercing glares to the smaller raven xDD You are dead Naru uke! [SasuNaru]


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

a/n: hope u enjoy it as much as i did.

* * *

**Night camp**

'Kakashi sensei I'm tired!' Sakura whined.

'Kakashi san why don't we stop here for the night? It's freezing out here' Iruka suggested and Kakashi immediately nodded,letting out an amused look.

'Eh? But Kakashi sensei! I'm not tired yet! C'mon we're just few miles away from Suna!' Naruto protested.

'Shut up dobe,there are ghosts out there at this time,if you wanna continue then go alone.' Sasuke smirked knowing that Naruto is afraid of ghosts.

-Naruto yawns-

'I'm sleepy Kakashi sensei! Hand me my blanket please' Naruto pretended to be sleepy after hearing just what the bastard stated about ghosts which he refuse to encounter at nights.

'I thought you wanted to continue dobe? Scared of ghosts?' Sasuke smirked.

'Shut up teme'

'Here's your blanket Sakura' Kakashi handed the blanket to Sakura and pulled out another blanket and gave it to Sasuke,he pulled another one and gave it to Iruka and there's only one left and that was his,wait,where's Naruto's? He scanned his bag and saw no sign of Naruto's orange blanket. He looked at Naruto only to receive a -you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me-look.

'Sorry Naruto I just remembered I left yours at the laundry shop in the sound village yesterday' Kakashi apologized.

'But where am I supposed to sleep?'

'Share with Sasuke' Kakashi stated.

'But..'

'No buts now go and sleep with Sasuke' Kakashi interrupted.

Naruto was dumbfounded,anyone but the Uchiha!. Iruka started a bonfire before dozing off. Kakashi and Sakura were asleep too,tired after walking 16 miles without even stopping,all cause of the energetic blond.

'Dobe what are you waiting for?' Sasuke waited patiently as Naruto hopped settled down and covered himself with Sasuke's blanket and turned his back at Sasuke.

'God I'm sorry for pulling out pranks please forgive me! I know I deserve punishment but not sleeping beside with the teme!' Naruto prayed.

After a minute of praying he felt a pair of arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer.'Naruto' Sasuke breathed out over Naruto's neck.

'Sasuke what are yo-' Naruto was cut off when Sasuke suddenly leapt above him and pinned him down.

'Sasuk-' Naruto was cut off again as warm pair of lips landed smoothly on his soft ones,he can't deny it,he longed for this and he can't possibly miss this nibbled at Naruto's bottom lip,begging for entrance,Naruto willingly opened it for Sasuke and he started kissing let go of Naruto's wrists and started pulling Naruto's jacket zipper down,his hand snaked under Naruto's shirt and stopped on his hardened nipple and pinched it playfully,his other hand going south and stopping at Naruto's groin,slowly massaging it,still kissing him. Naruto moaned at the pleasure Sasuke was giving started sucking Naruto's pulse under his jaw,leaving a purple kiss mark there.

'Sasuke!' Naruto's moans has gotten louder.

'Naruto,I told you to share blankets with Sasuke not to let him do stuffs to you' Kakashi's voice came out.

Sasuke jumped off Naruto and stood up and Naruto covered his body and his face with Sasuke's blanket in embarrassment.

'How dare you to touch my Naruto kun without my permission ' Iruka stood in front of the smaller raven,popping his knuckles and glaring down at Sasuke.

'Oi Iruka quit it and go back to sleep' Kakashi stated.

It's a good thing Sakura didn't woke up from Naruto's loud moans or else they'll suffer from the wrath of the forehead girl..

'Don't let me caught you again Sasuke,stop molesting Naruto here' Sasuke nodded with that,Iruka left the two and doze off.

Sasuke leaned down at the blushing blond and smirked.

'What?' Naruto asked.

'Nothing' Sasuke smiled tenderly at him and then all of a sudden Naruto yanked him down and kissed the ravens was stunned and lifted his hand to touch his cheek where Naruto had kissed it felt so good. He smiled at himself,and laid beside Naruto,slowly snaking his hands behind Naruto's back waist and pulled him closer,he rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

'We still have unfinished business dobe' Sasuke whispered hotly on Naruto's ear only to receive a loud snore.

'Oh you're so dead tomorrow night when we get home dobe'-

owari

* * *

**/ kya! Sweet! How was it? Reviews are appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
